


Beginning of a Legend

by roguelightning



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguelightning/pseuds/roguelightning
Summary: When a young girl comes to the Sanctuary in need of help, Helen remembers some old friends of hers.





	Beginning of a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen appreciation week, day 3 - Elements. I took the easy way with this one, I'll admit to that... and in the end it got a more Helen and Nikola working together than anything else, but hey xD. I am not in control of the plot bunnies, ok? XD

“Tell me again, Mrs. Toshi, why did you come to us?” Helen asked, her eyes fixated on the woman in front of her.

“I remember seeing you on TV last year.” the lady admitted. “You said that monsters leave amongst us and then your Sanctuary exploded.”

“I’m pretty sure she didn’t use the word monster.” Nikola interfered. His tone clearly indicated that he wasn’t too happy to be there, but then again Helen had asked and he had been bored, so there he was, assisting Helen in taking care of a new patient.

“Back then, I honestly thought you were a bit… you know. I never believed such things could exist, but then…”

“But then you found out you have such a _thing_ in your house, yes.” The young girl who was with her spat at her. She was taller than her mother, with long, black hair that cascaded on her shoulders. Her eyes were green, but Helen could have sworn they had become black for a second. “What my mother doesn’t tell you, Dr. Magnus, is that she’s recently discovered that I have certain issues, and she wants you to fix them.”

“We don’t fix things around here.” Helen’s tone had just lost a few degrees. “Not when there isn’t anything to fix. If you have certain abilities, I can help you control them, but I would never take them away from you.”

“I’m sure you can make an exception for my daughter. Maybe if I make a donation to your Sanctuary?”

“For the last time-“ Helen started, but Nikola caught her hand in his own. “What my partner wishes to say is that we will need to have a talk with your daughter, before agreeing to anything. Alone.” he added with a glare when he felt the woman was going to protest.

“Fine.” she relented. “Whatever it takes.”

“So tell me, Sira, what can you do that got your mother so scared?” Helen asked when they were left alone. The girl still seemed a bit hesitant, though, so Nikola decided he had to give her a hand.

“Listen, kid, just so we’re clear here.” he said as his eyes blackened and his talons began to grow. “I am _the_ Nikola Tesla, you know, probably the greatest inventor in the last two centuries.”

“You were supposed to be dead.”

“And yet here I am.” Nikola said with a smile. “All thanks to the gorgeous lady next to me, so take it from me when I tell you that whatever you can do, she is not going to judge you.”

“Even if I tore down my old house?” the girl asked with a small voice, but her tone was more hopeful now.

“When you say tore down-“ Helen began.

“That’s about the worst thing I’ve done.” the girl sighed. “Generally, it’s a little less impressive than that, I’m afraid.”

“You can create earthquakes?” Nikola asked, sounding impressed for once.

“It’s easier if I show you.” the girl said with a shy smile. “Give me your hand.” she told Helen, and she did as instructed. Sira let her fingers trail over her arm, searching for the right spot, and when she found it, slightly above Helen’s wrist, she pressed once there, watching calmly as Helen’s skin began to redden. This got Nikola out of his chair, the vampire closing the distance between him and the two women.

“It’s ok, it doesn’t hurt.” Helen assured him, but just as she spoke, a small flame appeared against her skin.

“Well, I always said you were hot, but this is something else.” Nikola said with a grin. “How exactly do you do that?” he asked the young woman.

“My mother claims I’m a witch.” she shrugged. “She… doesn’t like this too much.”

“The earthquakes came first, didn’t they?” Helen asked as she watched the flame dance on her skin. It was a peculiar sensation, not unlike Nikola’s electricity, in a way. Her skin reacted to it, getting warmer and warmer, but there was no pain involved.

“Yes, and then the fire.” Sira admitted.

“Well, this is going to sound weird, but have you got to more… airy things, so to speak?” Helen asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You mean like this?” Sira asked as a gust of wind shut the door. “I’m not that good at it yet, I’m afraid.”

“But you’re better at it than you are with water.” It wasn’t a question and Sira didn’t fail to notice that.

“Water terrifies me.” she admitted. “I almost got drowned once when I was little and I haven’t been able to swim since then.”

“Yeah it’s not the first time it happened.” Helen smiled. “As a matter of fact, the last time I helped someone with your condition, she had the same problem.”

“She couldn’t swim?”

“Oh no, water was just fine for her. Air however… that was a bit trickier for her, I’m afraid. But she got over it. You will too. In time and with the right guidance.”

“So you’re going to help me?”

“That’s what I’ll tell your mother at least.” Helen said with a mischievous grin. “Tell me, Sira, how would you feel about going on a scholarship on the other side of the world?”

“You’re sending me away?”

“I’m sending you to one of my old friends. She’s more into science and less into biology than I am, but I’m sure you two will find a common ground.”

“But my mother-“

“I’m sure your mother would be happy to know you’ll be studying with one of the greatest inventors of our age, you know, to get the witchy side out of you and focus you on more… benign matters.”

“She’s not that good.” Nikola muttered, earning himself a glare from Helen.

“Ignore him.” Helen said. “Let me make some phone calls and I’ll have you on your way in no time.” she said as she shook the girl’s hand. “Trust me, Sira, it will get better, I promise.” she continued as she lead the girl out of the room, closing the door behind her.

“Are you sure we can’t keep her a bit more?” Nikola asked when they were left alone. “I kinda like the kid.”

“Oh you like her now.” Helen smiled. “She’s earth, Nikola, if you think the last one was stubborn, you have no idea.”

“I think we established that I’m quite good with stubborn ladies.” he said with a grin as his arms encircled her.

“Just say you liked me burning and leave it at that, alright?” Helen smiled as she relaxed into his arms.

“Now now, I claim dibs on making you burn. And on making you wet, for that matter, which the little critter apparently can’t do yet.”

“She’ll learn soon enough, I think.” Helen said with a smile.

“How are you going to get her that scholarship, though?” Nikola asked. “I mean, of course, you could call her and tell her her girlfriend is back, but-“

“But it’s not something I want to tell her on the phone, yes.” Helen admitted. “On the bright side, if I recall correctly, you’ve helped her with the suits, and you haven’t cashed in that favor yet, so-“

“Are you trying to use me, Helen, or I’m just imagining it?”

“I’m just taking advantage of the fact that I know a very… resourceful vampire, that’s all.” she said as she turned to him, her fingers caressing his chest. “But you can call it a favor if it makes you feel better.”

“Excellent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes you can take this as a crossover if you want xD. But I'm not tagging it as such because well I don't know how many common fans there are and yeah xD. I hope you'll be fine with what I've given you if you don't know Legend of Korra (though you should, because honestly, that was a really good TV-show)


End file.
